memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Jackson
Daniel Jackson, Ph.D. is an archaeologist and linguist from Earth who is a male Human who has several times displayed he is an individual of great integrity, often passionately arguing against morally unsound plans. He tends to be very respectful of alien cultures, except when their culture involves immoral practices, and he often approaches the unknown with an almost childlike sense of awe. However, he seems to have a hard time accepting no-win scenarios. Daniel Jackson was born on January 4th, in the year 2337, on the planet Earth. After his wife, Sha're was kidnapped by the Goa'uld, Apophis in 2360, Daniel reluctantly returned to Earth and later ended up joining the SGC's flagship team, SG-1 in the hope of saving her but wasn't able to do so as both she and her symbiote, Amaunet were killed by Daniel's teammate, Typhuss James Halliwell in 2362. In spite of that tragedy, Daniel chose to stay on with SG-1 up until 2365 where he ascended after being left with a bad case of radiation poisoning. Following his ascension, Jonas Quinn took Daniel's place with Daniel walking among the Ascended for over a year before he de-Ascended and eventually rejoined SG-1 in 2366. As such, Daniel remains a member of SG-1 to this day and is also a veteran member of the team, having served on SG-1 longer than any of its current members which include Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran. Dr. Jackson has brown hair, which he wore long through his second year on SG-1, and blue eyes. He usually wears glasses, although it is unknown how well he can see without them. His eyesight is left -3.0. He is currently the foremost expert in Ancient language and history, which has made him one of the most valuable assets of Stargate Command, with Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay, chief science officer of the Atlantis Expedition presumably a close second to Daniel. Biography Early life and Background information Daniel was born on July 8th, 2337. At age 8, Daniel lost his parents, Melburn and Claire Jackson, when they were killed in an accident at the New York Museum of Art. They were crushed while directing the moving relocation of massive stone blocks, effectively leaving Daniel an orphan. His grandfather, an archaeologist named Dr. Nicholas Ballard, being too wrapped up in his own career which largely revolved around the crystal skull he found while working in Belize, refused to adopt Daniel and as such, young Daniel was put in foster care. Jackson eventually grew up to become an archaeologist, linguist and expert in ancient writing systems, languages and cultures. He worked under Dr. David Jordan at the University of Chicago and met Dr. Sarah Gardner. However, he was ostracized from the scientific community for his radical theories involving cross-pollination of ancient cultures and the Egyptian pyramids being landing sites for alien spaceships and were far older than previously thought. He suffered from allergies and took a high dose of antihistamines everyday to treat them. He is also afraid of heights. SG-1 In 2360 Daniel joined the Stargate Program and SG-1, the flagship team of the SGC. and Jack O'Neill watch]] In 2381, he along with SG-1, Typhuss James Kira, General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter finally tracked down the last Ba'al clone and sent him to the Tok'ra homeworld, where they witnessed the Extraction Ceremony, the Tok'ra felt it only right that all of the current and former members of SG-1 attend the ceremony (O'Neill was a former member of the team who joined the current members, Mitchell, Typhuss, Samantha, Daniel, and Vala). It took a little over three hours for the Tok'ra to chant all of the charges against Ba'al, the last of the Goa'uld System Lords. All during this time, Ba'al was placed in a stasis chamber out of respect to the host. After all of the charges against Ba'al were presented, Ba'al was released from stasis so that he could face his executioners and give his final words. This Ba'al revealed that he might have been the last clone, but he wasn't the last Ba'al. The original still lived and wasn't traceable through a subcutaneous transmitter like the clones had been. The clone was aware of Ba'al's plan to go back in time and change the timeline in his favor by preventing the Stargate program from ever being created. The clone Ba'al bragged about Ba'al's plan, but didn't provide any details, but only that they had made a mistake in thinking that he was the last Ba'al. This was a rather unpleasant experience for Vala, who had been an unwilling host to Qetesh until the Tok'ra freed her, but she attended for the host's sake so that she could be there to offer emotional support once he was freed of the symbiote. The rest of the team returned to Earth so that they could go out to lunch with O'Neill, who promised to take them out to eat. While changing in civilian attire in the locker room, Daniel voiced the concern to Typhuss and Mitchell that the Ba'al clone might have actually been telling the truth and that they hadn't captured all of the Ba'als as they thought. What Daniel and the others didn't know was that a time traveling version of Cameron Mitchell had been aware of Ba'al's plan and gone back in time to prevent it. That version of Mitchell killed Ba'al and his Jaffa as they went back in time. Because of this act, the last of the Goa'uld System Lords had actually been killed long before SG-1 was even aware of the Goa'uld's existence. Powers Ascension After achieving Ascension, Daniel gained the abilities of an Ascended being: *'Energy form': While Ascended, Daniel usually took the form of a spectral being made of glowing energy. *'Tangible form': At times, Daniel was able to appear to his friends in a tangible form. *'Invisibility': As an Ascended Being, Daniel was invisible to those on the mortal plane unless he so chose to appear to them. *'Ascension of others': Daniel possessed the ability to Ascend others who were willing, something he offered to do for Colonel Jack O'Neill. *'Dream walking': Daniel was able to enter the dreams of others for various purposes. He first used this to subtly plant an idea in Typhuss's mind of how to save Jack O'Neill and later to help Typhuss in the guise of a psychiatrist in his dream world following the Ambush of Kresh'ta. *'Energy manipulation': Daniel displayed the ability to create orbs of energy that are indicated to have been capable of destroying the partially-Ascended Anubis. Residual abilities after Ascension Following his Descension, Daniel displayed a few residual abilities from his time as an Ascended Being: *'Instinctual knowledge and understanding of the Ancient language': Following his return from Ascension, Daniel possessed an immediate understanding of the Ancient language, even when memory-less and thus without the knowledge of the pre-Ascension Daniel. When looking over a translation based on his pre-Ascended self's work, the amnesiac Daniel noted that he had been "way wrong" with his interpretation after gaining this new instinctual knowledge of the language. *'Knowledge of the Ancients': As discovered by Replicator Carter, Daniel possessed within his subconscious the collective knowledge of the Ancients, but lacked the ability to access it due to the limitations of the human mind. It is unknown if he still retains this following his second Ascension and return. **'Telepathy': While being mind-probed by Replicator Carter, Daniel was able to access and wield the knowledge of the Ancients she was accessing to read and later enter her mind himself through the connection she established between them through the Replicator mind probe. He was also able to at least temporarily prevent Adria from reading his mind. **'Replicator Collective control': Using the Ancient knowledge exposed by Replicator Carter, Daniel was able to enter Replicator Carter's mind and take control of the entire Replicator collective, forcing every Replicator in existence to freeze in place. However, as a human, Daniel lacked the endurance to maintain this control for long. *'Ascended being recognition': Following his Ascensions, Daniel displayed the ability to see through an Ascended being's various illusions and recognize them for what they really were. Merlin/Prior While containing Merlin's consciousness, and as a Prior, Daniel gained several near ascension abilities temporarily: *'Access to all of Merlin's knowledge': As a result of having Merlin's consciousness in his body, Daniel gained access to all of his knowledge and memories, and was able to utilize this to build a new Sangraal. Before becoming a Prior, using Merlin's knowledge in this way was very draining on Daniel. He was able to use this knowledge to grant the Odyssey a cloak presumably based on Lantean technology with the help of the Odyssey's new ZPM. *'Telekinesis': While possessing Merlin's mind, Daniel was able to cause a water bottle to fly into his hand purely on instinct. As a Prior, his telekinesis improved considerably, flinging people around with only a glare, and pinning Richard Woolsey to a wall with no apparent effort. *'Nature control': While possessing Merlin's consciousness, Daniel was able to cause lightning to strike from overhead clouds and kill Ori soldiers. However, this left him drained. *'Energy manipulation': While containing Merlin's consciousness, Daniel was able to project a beam of energy in order to hold Adria's own energy attack back. However, he was not able to hold this for long and was left drained of energy after just a couple of minutes. As a Prior, Daniel retained this ability and used it to blast through Adria's personal shield and stun her while using a Prior disruptor to block her powers. However, breaking through Adria's personal shield required a great deal of energy from Daniel who was close to reverting to human and left him near-unconscious. *'Technopathy': After becoming a Prior, Daniel displayed the ability to take mental control of various systems. Using this, Daniel was able to take control of the Odyssey and an Ori warship. He was also capable of dialing the Supergate with this ability. Personality and traits A civilian, Daniel often prefers using peaceful methods over violence which has often had him clashing with the other Stargate Command members who are part of Starfleet including Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill. In recent years, since returning from Ascension, Daniel has retained his original sense of justice but has often displayed a lack of patience and has even gained a willingness to resort to military tactics which is demonstrated when he suggests that they kill Khalek instead of preserving him for the sake of studying him. In addition, Daniel has also developed something of a deadpan, almost sarcastic sense of humor. Despite being calm and the voice of reason for SG-1, Daniel is by no means a pushover or someone who can be simply underestimated. He can easily fight back and has even shown that his mental will is far stronger than anyone else's which is shown when he goes up against Replicator Carter. This is demonstrated by his use of a phaser, rather than a standard phaser rifle in most of his career with SG-1. Despite this, he is capable with such a weapon as seen during the battle with the Replicators on Cronus' Ha'tak and the rescue of Colonel O'Neill and "Lieutenant Tyler" from Jaffa. Due to his wife, Sha're being taken as a Goa'uld host, Daniel has developed something of a strong grudge against all Goa'uld. This is evident when he shoots a tank containing infant Goa'uld symbiotes despite Sam warning him not to do so, stating that if he did do it, then they would be no better than the Goa'uld themselves. Relationships Interestingly enough, most of Daniel's relationships have at some point or another been used as hosts for a Goa'uld- a fact that Colonel Frank Simmons attempted to exploit to accuse Daniel of sympathizing with their enemies when questioning him-; the only definitive exceptions to this rule is Leda Kane, as Ke'ra- albeit while she went by Linea- committed crimes that were apparently at least equal to that committed by the Goa'uld, and Shyla was under the indirect influence of Goa'uld technology during their relationship. Of the others, Vala Mal Doran was a host to the minor Goa'uld Qetesh some years before she met Daniel, while Dr. Sarah Gardner and Sha're were taken as hosts by Osiris and Amaunet respectively (Although it is important to note that in both cases the women being taken as hosts had nothing to do with their relationship to Daniel). A young Jaffa called Nesa even developed a crush on Daniel, although she never possessed a symbiote herself as she was too young at first and was instead put on Tretonin when she reached the age of Prim'ta. Sarah Gardner Dr. Sarah Gardner was his college girlfriend, the two broke up when Daniel was more focused on his work to the point of forgetting their two-month anniversary; they were reunited at the funeral of Dr. David Jordan, Daniel's old professor, but Sarah was subsequently taken as a new host for the long-trapped Goa'uld Osiris when the canopic jar that had been holding Osiris was broken while it was being taken to the museum, and remained a host for three years serving under the returned Anubis until Daniel managed to save her. Sha're Although Sha're was given to him as a 'gift' upon the team's first visit to Abydos, Daniel quickly bonded with Sha're, remaining on Abydos after the mission to live with her for a year until Apophis' forces attacked the planet, resulting in Sha're being taken as a host for Amaunet, Apophis's queen. The two were briefly reunited when Amaunet withdrew from Sha're's mind when Apophis and Amaunet attempted to conceive a Harcesis, Sha're returning to Abydos so that the child could be safe, but they were separated again when the child was born and Amaunet regained control. Daniel finally lost her when Typhuss was forced to kill Amaunet as she attacked Daniel with a Kara kesh, although Sha're was able to use the mental link created by the device to say goodbye to Daniel before she died. Hathor Hathor was Goa'uld queen that used her pheromones to seduce Daniel and use his DNA to create a new breed of Goa'uld, but the resulting symbiotes were subsequently destroyed by Captain Samantha Carter and Dr. Janet Frasier before Hathor fled. Shyla Shyla was a Princess Daniel saved from committing suicide, she seduced Daniel by taking advantage of his somewhat-delusional state of mind after he was convinced to repeatedly use a Sarcophagus while trying to save his friends from the Naquadah mines; the relationship ended after Daniel was cured of his addiction. Ke'ra Ke'ra, formerly known as Linea, the 'Destroyer of Worlds', her past and knowledge of her crimes was erased when her latest experiment in biological warfare resulted in her and the population of the planet she was on at the time regressing back to the prime of their adult lives and losing virtually all of their memories. Ke'ra and Daniel developed feelings for each other, but after Ke'ra took the drug to restore her memory, the mental strain caused by who she was as Ke'ra and who she'd been as Linea proved too traumatic for her, and her memory was again erased for the safety of her and others. Leda Kane Leda Kane was a native of Tegalus in the Rand Protectorate. Leda cared for Daniel after her country was devastated in an attack, the two forming a deep relationship due to Leda's currently-poor relationship with her husband Jared Kane. She was killed a year later during the as one of the victims of a plague. Vala Mal Doran Although Daniel initially met Vala Mal Doran when Vala tried to steal the ''Prometheus'', they have developed an interesting relationship since then, Daniel trusting Vala when nobody else had shown her such faith in the past, although he tends to dismiss her flirtation as nothing serious in the main timeline; the two had a relationship while trapped on the Odyssey, but it is unclear if this will ever take place in the main reality. Samantha Carter Jacob Carter, once noted in an interview that he favored the idea of a relationship between Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson; given their mutual intellects, coupled with the fact that Carter has also served as a Goa'uld host- albeit in the form of the Tok'ra, Jolinar of Malkshur-, continuing Daniel's 'curse' without falling directly victim to it, the idea of a relationship between them is not as implausible as it might be. Even without a romantic relationship, Sam and Daniel continue to be close friends, the two often collaborating to solve some of the scientific mysteries they come across on their missions, Sam determining how their discoveries work after Daniel determines their mythological origin or translates their instructions. Friendships Jack O'Neill Jack and Daniel have a great respect for one another, despite their differences. Ever since the mission to Abydos, they have been on a first name basis, even after Jack was promoted. Although their relationship became more strained after Jack lied to Daniel during his undercover operation and ignored Daniel's advice during a crucial mission, in the aftermath of Daniel's Ascension they became closer once more, Daniel commented that he was essentially Jack's best friend when speaking with an alternate version of Jack. Spacemonkey is the nickname of Daniel Jackson, given by Jack O'Neill Typhuss James Halliwell They became loyal friends during their time on SG-1; when Daniel was dying of radiation poisoning, Typhuss stated that Daniel's death would not only cost them a great warrior against the Goa'uld, but would also deprive him of a great friend. Although Typhuss was responsible for the death of Sha're, Daniel's wife, Daniel was eventually able to forgive Typhuss for his actions, Sha're herself helping him to recognize that Typhuss had only been doing his duty at the time. Sam Carter Daniel and Sam have a strong, bidding friendship and a deep respect for each other. Rodney McKay Initially Daniel and Rodney seemed to have a friendly rivalry with each other, with McKay less than thrilled that he had to put aside his research to accommodate Daniel's search for Janus lab. However, once the lab was discovered and they were subsequently abducted by the Vanir, they began to develop a much more cooperative relationship. By the time they deactivated the Attero device, they had a solid working relationship with a mutual respect for each other. Category:Humans Category:SG-1 members Category:Homeworld Command personnel Category:Doctors Category:Anthropologists Category:Archaeologists Category:Egyptologists Category:Ancient technology experts Category:Stargate Command personnel Category:Vala Mal Doran's love interests